NC962VII - Scrutiny
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Once through the door, head down the large hallway in front of you. Three Drakk Sentries will attack you, one at a time. Back away as each one approaches and fire with your Laser Cannon. There will be plenty of reloads for your Laser Cannon throughout the level, so it's the perfect weapon against Sentries. The hall leads into a large room where you'll make a disturbing discovery. The room contains 2 rows of transparent containers filled with water and live, intelligent beings of various sorts. A mercenary, a Marine, a Skaarj and a Kai are all visible. Dalton has to question why the Drakk would be keeping prisoners, and what purpose the strange containers serve... The room also contains a large number of goodies. Also, there are 4 health pickups. For segment of the mission, they'll be the only health pickups available, so if you get hurt later on come back here to heal. Keep going forward now, heading through 2 more gates. You'll now be in a large room with 2 Overlords in it, as well as a transparent chamber with a live Drakk creature inside that you haven't yet seen. The creature is a Repair Droid and the chamber is indestructible. When one of the Overlords is broken, though, the chamber will open, allowing the Droid to scurry out. The 2 Overlords here both slowly rise out of holes in the ground. The best thing to do here is to rush forward, getting right up close to the Overlords before they have completely risen from the holes and started scanning for targets with their lasers. Then you can EMP one of them, duck behind a column for protection from the other one, wait for the Repair Drone to come and shoot it. Then to kill the other Overlord, peek out from behind cover, draw fire from the Overlord, return to cover, let the Overlord shoot and miss and finally kill it while its Laser Cannon is busy recharging. Don't forget, throughout the level, to collect Laser Rifle pods from destroyed Overlords and regularly reload the Laser Rifle so you'll have it ready when Droids and Sentries come around. Once the 2 Overlords have exploded, the gates on either side of the room will open. You'll find that in various parts of the Drakk Hive Planet the Overlords act as guardians for "locked" doors. Once one is destroyed, it is likely that a door somewhere will become functional. Each of the 2 now open doors leads to the same thing: a curving path, the 2 of which converge into the same ledge. Go either way. In the hall (whichever you choose) 2 Sentries will attack you. The Sentries have trouble passing through open gateways; they tend to get stuck in place. Try to back away through the gate and away from them and fire at them while they struggle to shift from the hallway into your room. Once the Sentries are down head through the gate onto a balcony. As soon as you get onto the balcony, the door behind you closes and locks, stranding you on a precarious ledge without cover. An Overlord will attack you soon, so have your Grenade Launcher or Shock Lance ready. As soon as the Overlord is broken, jump down to the ledge below where a Repair Droid is waiting in a chamber. Destroy it and go through a narrow hall you'll now be next to. The hallway heads into a second, perpendicular hallway. From the first hall, you'll see targeting lasers scanning through the second hall, foreshadowing an upcoming conflict with more Overlords. Peek into the hall where you see the lasers and figure out where the Overlords are, then quickly duck back away. You can now either take them out with the peek-and-fire method or by bouncing EMP Grenades off of the wall into them. Be careful, though; in the second hallway are a couple points where there are breaks in the ground with air and bubbles of some sort rising out of them. These are intended for carrying you up to a higher level later, but they'll also push Grenades off-course. They won't completely fling them up a level, but they'll make them hit higher up then they otherwise would. Choose your method and kill the 2 Overlords, and be ready for up to 3 Repair Droids also. Now go into the second hallway. At each end of it is a button that you'll need to press. To traverse the full length of the hallway, when you reach an air gap in the floor, walk across as if the floor was solid and you'll just end up on the other side, unharmed. If you try to jump over the gaps, though, you'll be propelled up to a higher level, which you should stay out of for now. Also, at one end of the hall, once you get near the button at the end laser defenses will power up in the walls. Be ready to jump and duck as necessary to get past them; once you reach the button, the lasers will turn off. When both buttons have been pushed, "ride" the air gaps in the floor up to another hall higher up by jumping into one. When you get to the higher level, head further along on either side, both of which wrap around and end up reaching a platform with an Overlord in front of you. Waste him and quickly cross over the bridge here. Then head through 2 gates into the next area. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (21) Drakk Homeworld - Unreal II External links and references See also